Party Poison's Story
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: This is the story behind Party Poison. The beginning of the killjoys. It has a little bit of the starting of Kobra Kid too, but I'm going to focus more on him in 'Kobra Kid's Story'.
1. Happy Pills and Dead Brothers

I walked aimlessly for years, looking for something to salvage. Until I noticed Better Living Industries came into the picture. They told us they could help. That the pills would help us forget, that they would make us happy again. I didn't believe I could forget, but I wanted to. Yeah forgetting was something I would die for. They presented these pills, and me being a drug addict before, well that didn't help. I knew I would get hooked on these things, but if they really helped, then who cares? I'm always groggy, and I can't remember why I'm in Battery City, but I feel good. I'm happy and I have a great job. I love my life, but then again, I feel like something missing. My hair was a deep black, but tucked neatly in my grey hat. My perfect white clothes fit perfectly shaped for my specific body. Life was amazing. There was no pain, no crimes, and no deaths. Today I ran out of pills, you are required to take three, I only had one. I stayed home. I was on edge, everything seemed foggier but at the same time clearer. Everything was confusing, my head hurt, and my body ached for the happy-making pills. I was constantly sweating, and had unanswered questions running through my head. I couldn't go to Korse (who was kind of like our president or something), he would be angry with me. Nothing good happens when Korse is angry. Suddenly my door burst open. My little brother walked in.

"Michael?" _He died in the bombs!_ I frowned. _The bombs, I remember them. _I don't want to remember them.

"Gerard? We need to talk." He grabbed my arm, not waiting for a reaction and dragged me to the bathroom. _Why would we talk in here?_ He brought me right in front of the toilet.

"Michael, I don't understand. I thought we needed to talk?" He kicked me right in the gut, making fall to my knees coughing. He kicked me again, this time directly in the middle of my already unsettled stomach, where he knew I had a soft spot. I ended up spewing everything in my stomach into the toilet in front of me.

"I'm sorry Gerard." He whispered bending over next to me. I whimpered away into the corner.

"M-mikey? W-w-why would you d-do that?" My eyes went wide when I realized why he wanted me to throw up. _Why wouldn't he want me to forget? _He came closer, and I continued to curl in the corner. "Leave me alone!" I don't see him as my brother, I see him as scary.

"Gerard, I'm sorry. I had to." He whispered leaning back in next to me. "I flushed, or kicked, the pills out of your system, but it will take a while for the effects to wear off." I don't want them to wear off. I frowned.

"Why would you want to rid me of the pills?" It hurts. _Why would my brother want me unhappy?_ I wanted to forget everything again. Now I remembered it all. Lindsey and Bandit dying, my grandmother Elena dying, my band-mates dying. I couldn't help it. It overwhelmed me, and I broke down crying. Right into my scary little brother's arms.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. I know Gerard, I know." He soothed. It felt like hours before I stopped crying, but I knew it was really just one. Everything cleared; my head was no longer foggy, or confused. I went to the window, and looked out at the white world. Everything was so boring, so plain. I saw the Draculoids carrying someone away. I realized how bad this was, and rushed out the door with Mikey yelling behind me.

"Hey! Let her go!" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Help me!" She shrieked, before the Draculoid covered her mouth. I ran up to it, delivering a punch to its masked face (well tried). He blocked it without fault, and bent my wrist backwards causing me to fall on the ground. Mikey didn't even leave the house. I pleaded with him. I looked him in the eyes and asked my little brother for help, but he just stood there.

"Contain him!" The Draculoid barked in its robotic voice. I never noticed that before, that they had robotic yet somehow human voices. "He must have skipped his dose!" I felt another Draculoid grab me from the back, and rip me off the ground. Mikey watched as the lady and I were dragged off.

"Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing out and kicking the Draculoid. I realized he was bringing me to Korse. I fought harder. Like I said before, nothings pretty when Korse gets angry. I felt a needle prick my neck. I freaked! "Get it out! Get it fucking out!" It was the first time I cursed in three years, but I had a good reason. Needles are evil! "Don't fucking touch me with that!" I felt the pressure of having something in my skin release, but soon felt dizzy after. My vision faded as soon as the Better Living Industries HQ came into view.

"Such a shame really! You were our most promising citizen!" I laughed. _Goddamn kids!_ He really was our best citizen. Well, in a little while he won't be anything. I saw him shake his head, and I laughed again, bringing my brilliant invention closer. I enjoy my job way too much.

"Such a shame really! You were our most promising citizen!" He laughed, which made a shiver go down my spine. I shake my head. He laughs again, bringing the needle closer to me. Closer to the vulnerable and exposed skin of my bare upturned wrist.

"Please! It wasn't my fault!" I shouted, my eyes glued to the syringe. "My brother! He took the pills away!" Korse raised his eyebrow, but took a step back. I sigh in relief.

"Oh really?" He drags out the last word.

"Yes! I felt really weird, everything was cloudy! I didn't know what I was doing when I attacked the Draculoids!" I continued. He smiled, showing his yellowish teeth.

"You remember that you attacked my soldier." I didn't like the menace in his voice. "You weren't confused." I squirmed feeling very uncomfortable. He took a step forward, and my eyes widened.

"Please." I whimpered. I wanted to be back in my perfect home, in my perfect clothes, with my perfect pills. The realization finally came. _But that's just it isn't it? It's all __**to**__ perfect!_ If I want to get out of this, I'm going to have to fight my way out. I shuddered. I've never fought before, but I had a theory. If I brought up my knee enough, maybe I can get him in the jaw. He leaned in closer putting the needle close to my skin. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't miss. If I saw the needle I wouldn't be able to move. _Wimp!_ Yelling myself into courage wouldn't work. Damn. I felt my knee connect with something, and heard a crack. I opened my eyes to see Korse flying backwards. I smirked, and struggled for a while. Eventually I found my way out of my bounds (Did I mention I was tied to a chair? Because I was). I ran out the door and down a long corridor. The walls were white; the clothes the Draculoids wore were white. Everything was so goddamn white! It was blinding! _Wait a minute! Better Living Industries, BL/ind! _How did I miss that? I stole a ray gun that was on a shelf in the hall. I've never shot one before. They scare me. I only shot once, but I missed. I was a little scared, but I just kept running. It seemed as though they were surprised. _Was I the only one who got away? _That was a little unnerving. _I'm going to have a bounty on my head. _I don't know where that thought came from. But I know it's true. I was out the door in minutes, running back into Battery City. I got back to my white house, searching for Michael.

"Michael! Michael!" I felt anger. Pure rage, something I haven't felt in a long time, in fact I don't remember ever feeling angry. He stepped out from behind the bathroom door.

"Do I have my big bro back?" There was a smile placed on his lips, but I was going to yell it away.

"You!" I pointed to him. "First, you ruined my life! Second, you didn't even bother to help me!" I was impressed at my tone. Never once have I used it. Mikey flinched.

"How did I ruin your life?" I laughed.

"Michael! Can you really ask that?"

"Don't call me that!"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Just call me Mikey! Like you used to. Please?" I nodded.

"You ruined my life, by taking away what helps me most! And! Korse now wants me dead!" I shouted. "Because of you! I will die! I kneed him in the face for christ's sake!" I scared myself, but it's pretty much true. I suddenly felt light headed, I craved something. Pills. _I need pills! _ I was going to burst. I recognized this feeling, when I used to get addicted to drugs, before the bombs. I frowned. It was painful to remember the past.

"Don't you get it?" Mikey broke my trance. I look at him, confused. "Korse! He gets angry, people go missing, Dracs always patrol the city!" It hit me, and I realized what he was saying, but he put the now obvious into the air. "They're not perfect! They're controlling! They want you under their control! They want us to be pretty much mentally dormant!" I suddenly didn't want to be perfect.

"But wouldn't it be better than remembering!" I didn't want to look stupid, and I still had the craving. Mikey shook his head.

"They're evil, Gerard!" I had nothing to counter that, I stayed silent. "That's what I thought." I buried my head in my hands, the craving growing stronger. I made my decision.

"Mikey. I'm getting myself some pills." I looked up to see him staring at me.

"What? Gerard no! You can't!"

"I am." He realized something.

"You're the same as you always were. You're addicted!"

"Mikey I -" He cut me off.

"No Gerard! I won't let you ruin yourself with this city!" He reached over and pulled out the ray gun from my pocket, and turned it on me. My stomach dropped, and my blood ran cold.

"M-m-mik-key?" I said shakily, slowly getting up. "Mikey, w-what are y-you d-doi-ing?" _He wouldn't __**shoot **__me. Would he? _I asked myself, keeping my eyes on the gun. He cocks the ray gun. I gulp.

"Go outside." I shake my head.

"Mikey it's my choice, right? So Mikey? Let me make my choice." He shakes his head.

"No! No! Gerard go outside. I don't want to use this." My eyes widened, and I stepped into the city air.

"Mikey? Please let me make my own choice." I was pretty much shaking. _It can't be a perfect world if your brother pulls a ray gun on you._

"It's not a good feeling is it?"

"What?"

"Not being able to make your own choice. Don't you miss the color? Don't you miss your paintings? Your comic books?" I did yearn for those things. I missed the world before the bombs . . . but then again, this world is easier. It just has no color. I miss the color!

"Your right Mikey. It isn't a nice feeling, so stop being a goddamn hypocrite!" I turned around to see him smiling. He dropped the gun and ran into me, engulfing me in a bear hug.

"I have my brother back! Your back Gee!" He squealed like a child. I couldn't help but hug back. This was the Mikes I knew.

"Yeah, I guess you do." This moment was perfect. We were actual brothers again. That is until a million Draculoids came running into the scene.

"How sweet!" Korse exclaimed, stepping in front a group of Dracs. I immediately went in front of Mikey. That's right my brother, little Mikes. "So cute. Sorry for the interruption, but I have a guess you know what's about to go down? Am I correct?" I growled, pressing Mikey into my back side, practically crushing him against my body.

"I don't care what the hell you do to me. Mikey is left untouched." I don't know where that came from. _Did I just stand up to Korse?!_

"No Gerard." I heard Mikey whisper in my ear.

"Come now Gerard. You think I want to hurt young Michael? Of course not!" I didn't believe it. Something clicked in my head. Better Living came into the picture conveniently right after the bombs. BL/Ind killed everyone I loved.

"I don't believe you." He looked at me with a smile I didn't know the human body was capable of.

"That's your mistake." The Draculoids rushed over and restrained me. I fought as they grabbed Mikey, and lifted him in the air. He screamed and kicked, trying to get them to let go of him.

"Let me go, Motherfucker! Don't touch me!" He looked at me. I struggled hard to break free, but they were too strong. I fought, and pushed but nothing worked. "Please help me Gerard." Mikey pleaded. I tried so hard, that sentence made me fight harder, but they simply wouldn't let me go. I couldn't let them take my brother away from me again, but they wouldn't let me save him either.


	2. Brother, Protect Me Now

**Hello fellow Fanfictioneers! First off I have to say thank you for reading this story . . . you made my day! You know what else would make my day? A lot of things, like Mikey finally finding a unicorn . . . but what I REALLY want is a review from each and every one of my readers! Enjoy! And please! Review?**

I had my eyes squeezed shut, refusing to open them. I felt exhausted, fighting. I couldn't stop though. I needed to help Mikey. I need to protect my brother from the monsters of the world. Thrashing my arms and legs in different directions, I attempted to slip from the iron grip, of the one holding me. I finally, opened my eyes. My eyes met Mikey's, and I couldn't stand the look in them. He was asking me to save him. I was supposed to, wasn't I? I'm the big brother, who is supposed to protect the younger sibling, right? To make sure his demons are gone? To save him from all that is evil? I'm not supposed to be weak, or vulnerable, or captured. That's not how it works. But that's what's happening, isn't it? I failed as a friend, as a brother.

"Please." My voice was cracking. Korse looked to me expectantly. "Please, let him go." He raised his eyebrow. "I'll do what ever you want!" He laughed at that.

"Really? You'll do what ever I want?" I nodded, eagerly. "Then you'll cooperate, instead of screaming and thrashing like a child. It's most ridiculous!" I immediately stopped, feeling slightly foolish.

"B-but you'll let M-mikey go?" He laughed again. It was starting to get annoying.

"Of course not!" Then of course I'm not going to calm down! Thrashing yet again, no longer self-conscious, I finally found a way to grab the Draculoid. Grabbing its arm, that was wrapped around my chest. I sunk my teeth into it. It moved it's hand, and let an inhuman sound escape its throat. I used this to my advantage, kicking it directly in the kneecap. I ripped myself from its other arm, and ran straight for Mikey. Swinging a hook punch at the Draculoid holding my baby brother, I hadn't gotten into a fight since before the bombs. Not that I liked pounding someone into the ground, but man did I miss the fights! (Even though I wasn't much of a fighter). I felt alive. I felt as if I had woken up, from a sleep I couldn't escape. Or maybe I just missed emotion. Just before my fist reached its face, a hand grabbed my wrist. My wrist twisted abnormally backwards, until a loud snap was heard. I cried out clutching it. Mikey managed to squirm free from his grasp, and fall to the floor, but was caught with ease. Then something was holding me down. I watched, stuck to the ground, as Mikes was slowly dragged across the floor by his ankles.

"Gerard, help me!" He shrieked, trying to clutch the floor. I could see how afraid he was through his eyes. Then it hit me. _Was Mikey caught before? What did they do to him?_ A silent tear stroked his cheek. "Don't let them hurt me again." It was barely above a whisper, but somehow I heard it. More tears slowly ran down his face, making it glisten.

"Mikey." I whispered. "Mikey!" Korse laughed from above me. He held my arms, and had a Draculoid restrain my legs. I squirmed under the weight of them. I couldn't move, no matter how I struggled, I couldn't protect him. "Let me go!" I shrieked. I couldn't figure out how everyone - how _I_ - could trust him. All he does is hurt people who don't listen. And Mikey, they're going to hurt my brother!

"Gerard!" He screamed, just in front of the door. "Don't let them hurt me!" Then the Draculoid pretty much threw him outside.

"I'll never let them hurt you. I promise." A tear rolled down my cheek, and landed on the floor with a silent splash. The weight on my arms shifted, and my legs as well, I shot to my feet, and turned to Korse. "What are you planning to do with him?" I demanded, my voice a strained growl.

"Well-" That goddamn laugh again! "He does have to be punished, and then he can go back to being a citizen." I relaxed a little. Good, Mikey will be safe. "And of course, being a citizen, he would need to take his medication." _Dammit!_ Then it hit me.

"What's the punishment?"

"You'll see soon enough." I backed up, as the Draculoid advanced on me. I had my eyes locked on it, but when I turned to look at Korse, a needle was planted in his right hand.

"D-do you do everything w-with n-nee- . . ." I gulped visibly, probably making my fear more known than it already is. "Needles?"

"It's kind of my thing Mr. Way." The Draculoid saw the chance to spring on me while I was distracted. Holding my arms at my side, the Draculoid allowed room for Korse, to move through to my arm. Fuck.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't touch me with that! Leave me alone!" The sharp sting entered my arm. At first I felt no difference, until. Until I felt suddenly drowsy, and my eyelids started to droop. My vision went blurry, except for the closing circle of black.

"Your brother was easier Mr. Way. I'm sorry you put up more of a fight. There will be consequences." Everything started to move. The room, Korse, the remaining Draculoids, everything: until nothing could be heard or seen. I had passed out.

I laughed darkly, when Mr. Way un-tensed. As he passed out he had called Michael's name, but then he passed right out. I was going to have fun with these boys.

"Take him to Headquarters!" I barked to my Draculoid. She picked up, the slumped body, and threw him over her shoulder. She turned on her heel, and strolled out the door. _Oh yes, this will be most excellent!_

1 Hour Later . . .

I awoke with a start. Recalling nothing, except Korse and Mikey. Mikey! He was in trouble. I was fully awake in an instant. _I have to save him!_ Then I remembered, the needle. I wanted to vomit, but I held the bile back. I also remembered how I promised him I would save him. I have to. I went to pull myself into a sitting position, but was stopped by the thick cloth-like ropes, attached to my forearms and wrists. I fought with the bounds, groping the material I was stuck on, and stretching my wrist upward, or trying to squeeze my fingers out. It was pointless. I was never going to get it, but I kept trying, until my fingers and arms were red from squeezing and rubbing up against the ropes. I finally gave up, and decided to take in my surroundings. I sighed. _I'm never getting out of here._ It's not like I had ninja skills, and could brake through the ropes or something. I was screwed. Anyway surroundings. Moving my head in different directions, I noticed I was in a white room . . . _Couldn't have guessed!_ . . . That was almost like a hospital. No it was more like a lab. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and trying to calm myself. _Labs, experiments, me . . . . Mikey. _This couldn't have been good. Everything in me told me to get up, but the ropes wouldn't allow that. I felt desperate now, I couldn't lose my brother again. I thought I thought I lost him in the bombs, and those were the worst days of my life. I was a wreck, I was the broken, and I was depressed. It couldn't have been worse. I can't go through that again, and I promised him I would I never let them hurt him. Is he even alive anymore? No, I couldn't think that. I couldn't bear that again. I had to get out, somehow. But that's just it . . . _How? _I started to scream. I was going to scream my lungs out, until someone came, and got me out of this blinding room. My throat ached, and my screams grew slightly softer, but I kept at it. I would get out of this room. I had to. Finally after what seemed like hours of pointless, throat ripping, screaming, the door creaked open.

"Ah. Mr. Way! You're awake!" It was a droned sound, giving away who it was. A goddamn Draculoid.

"Get these damn things off!" I nodded towards the ropes. He nodded slowly.

"You swear . . . ." He thought for a moment. " . . . Our doctors will fix that." My eyes widened. _What does that mean?_ I visibly gulped.

"What do you mean they'll fix that?" He laughed lightly.

"Mr. Way, you have nothing to be afraid of." "It doesn't hurt that much." _It? What is __**it?**__ That much?_ Oh god, I'm going to die. He walked closer, jotting things down on a clipboard. I felt like I was going to be here a **long** time.

Mikey's P.O.V

**(A/N I know this is _Party Poison's_ story, but we need a little bit of Mikey's P.O.V too, you'll see why, just keep reading.)**

He walked over, the smile on his face making a knot twist in my stomach. I had been here before: In this same room. I know all to well what I'm going to have to endure . . . Again. I shook my head, shrinking as far back as possible in the small metal chair. He laughed grimly, before speaking.

"Michael, surely you know the punishment, seeing as you've been here before." He turned, gesturing towards his "tools". "No?" He seemed to think for a moment. "But, I can't do the same thing every time, so things might be slightly different." Fear clutched me, but I didn't dare speak. _Different. _I thought. I gulped, thinking of the next thing crossing my mind. _Different how? _He walked over to his wheel table, grabbing a small pair of . . . . _What __**is**__ that? _Walking back, he raised it, as if admiring it so I could see its awful-ness. When he reached me, he reached out to put the headphone-like device on my head. I lowered my head, tucking it into my stomach.

"No." I whispered. Not again. He wasn't going to do this again! Using new methods, breaking me all over again! I told myself I'd be stronger! "No, no, no, no!" His cold hand wrapped around a patch of my mousy brown hair, forcefully pulling m back up.

"Now, now, Michael. You'll want to cooperate. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?" I shook my head, my eyes widening at the memory. I shuddered.

"O-of c-course n-not sir-sir!" He smirked, leaning close.

"That's more like it." I closed my eyes trying to burn the image of this out of my head, but it was burnt behind my eyelids. He sighed after a few minutes. "You know, I like some things about before I purified the world."

"You mean before you bombed it?" I sneered. His hands clutched my neck. I opened my eyes, trying to lift my bare arms. The bounds, unfortunately, were restraining my naked body.

"The things I liked about the past were some of the things they did." He paused. "Did you know that metal is a **great** conductor?" My blood ran cold. That's why I was naked on a **metal** chair. That's what those headphone-like things were. I finally realized the wire connecting the device to a machine. Korse stepped closer, softly putting the device around my temples. He was going to electrocute me. He slowly, tauntingly, walked to the machine. He reached out his hand, hovering it just above what I presume to be the on switch. He flipped it. At first nothing happened. The thing started to whir, and purr , until I felt a small prickle in my temples.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
